


Fuck Me, Love me, Adore Me, Marry Me.

by Analphancones



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cheer leader dan, Degradation, M/M, Objectification, Pron with hella plot, Smut, This is my most popular work ever, fem danny, pastel x punk, some dirty dirty talk, teen phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analphancones/pseuds/Analphancones
Summary: Dan is a cheerleader who prefers to wear the girls uniform. Phil is a punk who is possessive. Cue fucking on the roof of a car after a game.





	Fuck Me, Love me, Adore Me, Marry Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! Smut: Public sex, rough sex, pastel x punk, degradation (I love me some degradation), objectification, Fem! Dan, Dan’s in a skirt, dirty talk, hickeys, grinding, etc.

~Phil was what you could call possessive. His property was his. And while people weren’t technically his property, his friends were his friends and his boyfriend was definitely //his//. Especially in the sexual aspect? Dan was his.

~Dan was a cheerleader. He was always pretty girly, for a brief while he even considered he may be trans. But that wasn’t the case, he was happy with his body and his voice and his gender, he was just really feminine and that was okay. He was on the cheerleading squad, he was best friends with the girls too. They all got along, and he was the best on the team in his opinion. The school used to have an issue with him, because he was a male and he got along so nicely with the girls, the school was worried. But when Dan asked to wear the girls uniform, they let up, knowing nothing fishy was happening,

~So Dan started wearing the girls uniform, even hemming the skirt a little shorter just so he could be a tease. He also cut the shirt to where it showed his stomach and hips a little, but again no one seemed to mind, as far as the school was concerned, Dan was just another slutty teenager. But he was the only one not dating someone on the football team, which was why no one else cared further. But Phil did go to each games, not because he liked sports, but because he wanted to see Dan.

~Dan was his prized thing in life. Everything about him was perfect. But right now, the romance aspect isn’t important. What was important to Phil at each game, was watching his boyfriend. Nothing ever happened, the whole football team knew Dan was his. There were two guys on the football team who used to hit on Dan, but after a fractured nose and a couple broken ribs, they topped harassing Dan. Phil wasn’t violent, just possessive.

~But there was a new guy on the team, who apparently hadn’t been warned. It was no secret he was gay, they lived in a very LGBT friendly area, and their school even had a gay straight alliance club. Very friendly environment. But even with everyone knowing, I guess no one had told him. But the whole team had, they had warned James. They had told him, “James, you do not wanna hit on Dan.” two of them had told him before a game, the two who had before and suffered the consequences.

~“Trust me, everyone in this school no matter what gender, want’s to fuck Dan Howell. But you really don’t wanna try.” One of them had chuckled. “Why not?” James had questioned. “You know Phil Lester? You have like 6 classes with him.” They asked and he nodded. “That’s Dan’s boyfriend. Trust me. I got my nose broke over it.” He said and the other one nodded along. “6 broken ribs for asking for his number. Trist us. Do not hit on Dan Howell.” They said and James scoffed. “Yeah, whatever.” He said, the other two boys looking at each other and shaking their heads. “See you at your funeral.” They said, one saluting him and shutting their lockers.

~The game was later, Phil with his arm around Dan’s waist, a cigarette dangling from his lips as they got to the bleachers and Phil kissed his cheek. “Have fun, angel.” He said and Dan smiled, taking the cigarette from his mouth and pecking his lips before putting back between his boyfriends parted lips. “I will, as always!” He said enthusiastically. “Have fun watching me, I wore special panties just to flash you a little.” He smirked and blew a kiss to him, walking off.

~Phil sat down with a thud, putting a hand over his heart and leaning over to his friend who was sat there waiting. “I’m gonna marry him someday.” He chuckled and he smiled. “Still gonna propose after graduation next month?” He asked. “Thought you’d change your mind.” He said and Phil shook his head. “God no. Two years with him? Not giving up that ass.” He joked and watched as Dan and the cheerleaders stretched, smirking to himself. “Cheeky bastard. Pink lace..” He mumbled. “Definitely marrying him.”

~The game started soon after, the football players crowding in on the field while the cheerleaders cheered loudly, screaming about school spirit. Once the game was over, the school had won as usual, they had a pretty good team. Phil jumped over the bar of the bleachers, landing on the grass and walking towards Dan, lighting a new cigarette and watching as the girls talked with him as he grew closer.

~James had decided to be bold, seeing Phil walking towards Dan and deciding to beat him to it. He walked over to Dan, smacking his ass roughly and gripping. “Mhm. Everyone was right. Pretty fine ass.” He smirked and Dan looked at him horrified.

~Dan stood stunned. “You can’t do that!” He said. “Oh I think I can..” James smirked and Phil dropped his smoke, watching as it still burnt on the ground and slamming his hands on James chest, gripping his shirt. “You wanna fucking bet?” He asked, pushing him to the ground and cracking his neck. “You think you can just touch what isn’t yours?” He asked and Dan scooted off with the girls, watching.

~James chuckled and tried to stand up. “Yeah like you’re gonna do anything about it.” He smirked and Phil pushed him back down, punching him with full force from under the jaw, hearing a loud crack. “Don’t fucking touch what isn’t yours.” He said and picked up his still lit cigarette from the grass, taking a drag and moving over to Dan, his arm going tightly around his waist and gripping his ass, walking off with him.

~Dan kissed his cheek and listened as James was laughed at from behind. “Thank you for defending me, Philly.” He said, kissing his cheek gently. “It was nothing princess.” Phil shrugged it off as they walked to his car. “Can’t believe the fucking nerve of that asshole.” He said and gripped Dan’s ass tightly. “You’re not his, he knows you aren’t. He should know your ass is mine.” He said and kept gripping. He put out his smoke, stepping on it as they got to the car. He pushed Dan against the hood, kissing him firmly.

~Dan squeaked and kissed back quickly, jumping up on the hood of the car and kissing him back. Phil moved his hands up Dan’s thighs, gripping them. Dan wrapped his arms around his neck, gliding his tongue along Phil’s and moaning quietly. A few people passed, including teachers but they paid no mind to the couple.

~Phil moved away, kissing from his mouth to his neck and grinding into him slowly, biting at the skin and moving his hands under him to grope him once more. “Fuck you’re hot.” He mumbled to himself. “Shirt.” He said and Dan pulled off his shirt, not even caring they were under a street light in the school parking lot. Everyone was on their way out anyways.

~Phil moved down to his chest, biting hickeys along the entirety of it, making letters. Time seemed to pass by quickly, Dan turning into a moaning, sensitive mess from the mix of pain and pleasure he was getting from Phil biting down on his chest.

~Phil eventually pulled away, looking at his work. Across Dan’s chest he had wrote ‘Mine’ in hickeys, proud of his work and once again attacking his mouth with rough kisses, his hand wondering under his skirt and palming him through the frilly pink lace panties he had been wearing.

~Everyone had cleared out of the parking lot, only leaving them lit up by the dimming streetlights. Phil had started grinding into him harder, already hard from the scene they were in, kissing his boyfriend like it was the last thing he’d ever do.

~Dan was moaning, his voice cracking and breaking, his whole body going numb. Phil was the same, everything went numb except for his cock it seemed, he felt himself throbbing as Dan’s hands reached between them to pop the buttons of the dark skinny jeans his partner had been sporting that day.

~Phil groaned under his breath at the relief of his jeans being less pressure on his length, rutting up into Dan and kissing him firmly. “Fuck me.” Dan whimpered out, his head lolling back as Phil started to attack his neck again with rough bites and heated, wet open mouth kisses. “Please. Fuck me. Right here on the hood of your car, where if anyone walks by they can see. Don’t you want that daddy? Everyone to know I’m yours? Show them. Fuck me. I’m your property sir please. Make an example of me. I’m your fuck toy. Only yours!” He cried out as Phil’s teeth suck into his skin, puncturing slightly and smirking. “Fuck!” Dan shouted loudly. “Please, hurt me, use me.” He almost started crying, he was getting so desperate at this point.

~Phil hummed and nodded, pulling away from Dan and going to the car, opening the door and watching Dan stand up from the windshield. He watched Dan pull down his skirt and panties, laying completely naked on the hood and Phil smirked. Dirty baby. He opened the glove compartment and grabbed the lube they had hidden in their, going back to Dan and pulling off his shirt quickly, dropping it with Dan’s stuff on the pavement.

~Phil kissed him again, stroking the lubricant over his length. “You’re stretched correct. You know you’re to always be ready for my cock.” Phil growled and Dan nodded, whining loudly. “Always stretched open for your cock daddy. Always!” He cried out again and Phil nodded, moving to his hole and pushing in roughly, starting to fuck hard into him with restraint almost immediately. “The safe word is Lake.” He mumbled into Dan’s ear, biting his lobe and roughly thrusting into him.

~Dan screamed, the pain intense but turning him on further, he loved being a fuck toy for his daddy to use, even if it hurt him he loved it so much, pleasing his owner. His lower region was on fire, his spot being completely avoided, only hit every now and again. Phil knew what he was doing, purposely avoiding his sweet spot to tease him and turn on his toy further. Dan shouted again, out of nowhere Phil starting to abuse his prostate, the bundle of nerves being hit over and over again dead on until he felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes.

~Phil grunted, his breathing messy and unstable as he fucked into Dan repeatedly, his car’s hood no doubt denting. Dan was moaning, every house in a mile range could probably hear his whorish noises, so Phil took charge.

~Phil wrapped a hand around his throat, pushing him back on the car and squeezing the sides, putting pressure and thrusting faster. “Shut the fuck up! Good toys don’t moan like whores!” He said in a growl, leaning down and nipping Dans nipple and hearing him squeak, trying hard to stay quiet but failing. “You are just a toy, your ass is for my pleasure.” He said and started to avoid his spot all together once more, Dan making a loud sound of protest and Phil tightening his grip on his throat. “Pretty baby, your hole is always so good, so stretched and ready for me whenever I want you, any time of the day.” He smirked and moved an arm under him pulling him up again and letting go of his throat, bucking up over and over again into him and moaning under his breath, going to hit his spot again and listening to Dan cry out.

~Dan was a mess, his hair curling, his whole body limp as Phil moved him around like a doll, using him like the little bitch he was, like a sex doll just for his pleasure. He was throbbing but good toys don’t get off, toys aren’t meant to cum, they’re meant to be filled with cum by their owners. Dan whined loudly at the thought of Phil coming inside him, his cock desperately twitching in need of being touched but Dan reminded himself toys don’t cum.

~Phil was growing closer, the pit of his stomach hot and in knots, so close to the edge. He kept fucking Dan, the tightness and warmth of a few more thrusts pushing him over the edge. He thrusted hard into Dan as he came, gripping his boyfriend’s length and stroking him roughly. “You’ve been a good sex toy, I’ll let you cum as an award.” He panted out as he finished out his orgasm, Dan coming not even a minute later with a loud, drug out moan.

~They calmed down, leaning on each other and groaning under their breaths. Dan slowly started to fall asleep, Phil chuckling as he did. Phil set him in the back of the car and laid his jacket over him, letting him sleep and getting dressed quickly. He sat in the front seat, listening to his soft snores and grinning softly, playing with a small black box as he did, Muse playing quietly on the radio. “Fuck…Can’t wait to marry him.” He said, hiding the box back in the glove compartment and turning over the engine. One month left.

A/N: I’m uncontrollably turned on lately, so lucky for all you guys I’m gonna be posting a bit more it seems lmao. I hope you like this!! Send me more prompts if you like!! This is literally 2.5 k words whoops.


End file.
